You're not alone, I promise
by ai.kokoro
Summary: No one can say that they are alone. For me…he was it. I found him, and he found me. He promised me we wouldn't be alone. I believe in him. Only the events in the future will be played by our hands. GaaraXoc


Bwahahaha. This is what…the 7th story I've written? Well, yeah. So some of them were okay…but I'm planning this to be like another Just a Chance hit.

Okay, so it's a GaaraXoc fic. I think it's only going to focus around them, and not like all those other people. I shall be using Emiko again, because I just think that Gaara and Emiko fit! Mwahaha. If I decide to put in like Kitami, I will. But not now. Anyways…so this story has nothing to do with Just a Chance but I am using the same names. Also the personality and the description may be the same. So…yeah, go read Just a Chance too. Oh and the sequel One More Chance! Haha, it's so funny that I couldn't think of a title for that story so I had to use this. Anyways…yeah okay, summary…

X x x x x x x X

Summary: Every person has someone looking for him or her. The proof is the people in this world. Every person is here for a reason, and it's to bring happiness to another. No one can say that they are alone. For me…he was it. I found him, and he found me. Only the events in the future will be played by our hands.

X x x x x x x X

Chapter 1: 10 years ago (Chapter 1 really WILL take place 10 years ago…so she is really 17 in the real storyline.)

"Where is she!" I heard one of the angry men run after me. All I could do was hide and be afraid. Oh, let me introduce myself:

My name is Emiko Fukuda. I'm 7 years old and currently hiding away in the hidden village of Suna. I was originally born in Konoha but somehow ended up here. If I knew how I got here I would tell you. The only existing family member I have alive is Kitami, my older sister. Although, I have heard rumors of the Fukuda family coming back, whatever that means…

I hear shuffling and I huddle into the little corner. I hold onto my mother's necklace tightly and I see the men running towards me. Someone jumps in front of me and I gasp. I feel sand start to form around me as kunai are thrown at us. The hard sand reflects them all and the last thing I hear are screams.

When I wake up, I'm on a rooftop. I see a boy a year older then me with red hair and teal eyes staring at me. I sit up and stare back at him with confused eyes.

"Wha…"

"Emiko!"

I look over behind the boy and see Kitami running towards me. Behind her is some other boy around her age.

"Thank you so much for finding her Gaara."

The boy, Gaara, just nods and stares at me again. I blush and turn towards Kitami.

"Kitami, I went looking for you and then, well I got in trouble…"

My sister just sighs and smiles at me.

"You always get in trouble. It shouldn't be a surprise. Oh, this is Gaara and the other funny looking one is Kankuro."

"Funny looking? I'm not funny looking…" Kankuro states.

"Yes you are." My sister tells him. She gets up and walks to Gaara. She smiles and ruffles his hair. He smiles very lightly and starts to walk away. I open my mouth to say something but instead, I run after him. I almost trip and fall into Gaara's arms. I gasp and shuffle out of his arms quickly mumbling a 'thanks' and 'sorry'. Kitami and Kankuro laugh slightly and I blush looking down.

Gaara grabs my hand and opens it to give me something. A shiny pendant glowing a deep blue is given to me.

"Mom's pendant…" I whisper.

"You dropped it." Gaara tells me.

I look at him and grin. "Thanks."

He just nods and starts to walk away again. Kankuro says good bye to Kitami and waves at me, catching up with Gaara.

My sister picks me up off the floor and I yawn.

"He said I dropped it."

"Again. Not surprised. You lose everything."

"But I've never lost mom's pendant before."

"Well, there's a first for everything. Let's go home before it gets dark, okay?"

I nod and my sister takes me back home.

X x x x x x x X

Emiko's PoV still.

The next morning I go outside and go towards the rooftop I saw Gaara on. Just as I thought, he was there. I walk up to him and sit next to him. He looks at me then looks back to whatever he was staring at.

"Hi!" I say.

"Hi…" He replies.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Gaara just nods his head no.

"That's okay. I'll still be your friend." I tell him. But after that, it was just a blur.

Gaara turns to me with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" Gaara asks me.

"What…that I'd still be your friend? Is that a bad thing…?"

Gaara shakes his head no and stands up. He holds out his hand and I take it gratefully.

"So then why are you so surprised at me saying that I'd be your friend?" I ask.

"You're my first friend."

I tilt my head to one side not really understanding. Gaara smiles and gives me a hug. I gasp slightly but relax soon afterwards. I hug him back and that was just the beginning.

After spending about another year in Suna, I learned everything about Gaara, and I told him everything I could remember about me. I got to see him a lot since Kitami liked to spend time with Kankuro.

It was towards the end of summer when I got the news from Kitami.

Kitami was crying a little, and Kankuro looked very upset. I didn't know what was wrong until Kitami told me what was going on.

"Emiko…we have to go back…"

"Back? Back where?"

"Home…"

"But why are you so sad?"

"Emiko…to our first home. We have to go back to Konoha. Kari is home again. She's been looking for us and someone told her we were here. Kari can't come and get us though because she's sick. So someone is going to pick us up."

"When?" I ask.

"In two days."

Kitami starts to cry again and Kankuro tries to comfort her.

While my mind is still trying to realize what my sister just told me, Gaara comes up to me.

"Don't go…"

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I turn towards Gaara. I look into his eyes and see an ocean of mixed emotions. Anger, Sadness, and Hope that just maybe I won't have to leave.

"I'm sorry…"I tell him.

"For what?"

"I'm leaving…and I don't know if I can come back. I don't want to be alone again. Gaara, I don't want to be by myself!"

I start to cry and Gaara wraps his arms around me.

"I'll always be there with you…you won't be alone…I promise."

X x x x x x X

:Sniffles: The ending of this chapter is sad. Um…I don't know when the next chapter will be out. So just keep a look out for it. I have to go to sleep, so more info. Will be put into the next chapter.

Review?

Thanks!


End file.
